a life of a animal pt4
by hollyelisewalker
Summary: just part 4 i cant find out how to add chapters


After a while i remember… i woke up. I remember seeing bars in front of me and a almost white room with brown wooden chairs and blue kushins on top. I tried standing up but my chest hurt and i was too weak, i curled around into a ball on top of something pink and fluffy at that point i knew i wasn't in my den and i was in one of the human cages inside one of their dens. After a while i saw one of the humans come out of the door in the corner of the room and they had a cage like mine, inside was Ares.

'Fai! Fai!' he'd call but i was too weak and all i could do was turn my head and look at him through the bars.

I felt some movement as the cage was picked up and carried into the room Ares was in, i was scared but couldn't move, it hurt to much. Inside the room it was white with pictures of dogs, cats and birds and another animal that was big and the ones i saw called themselves a horse but one said they were a shetland pony, so i don't know what they are. I was put on a white table and they took the top of the cage off to get me out. The human in a white coat put some thick gloves on to pick me up i thought it's because they think i'll bite. But i didn't, i just stayed limp and let them pick me up, it hurt but it would hurt less if i didn't move… i could hear the humans talking about me as the one in the coat examined me, i didn't quite hear what they were exactly saying… "she's too weak!" "so are we putting her down?" "we'll give her a week to perk up… if not then she'll have to be put down.."

I didn't understand what they were saying but before i knew it the put me back in the cage and i was took through another door on the other side of the human den. They took me out of the cage and put me in a bigger one with better bedding, i could hear the barks and meows of other animals as they tried to get the human's attention asking for hugs and pets!

'Fai? Is that you? I just saw the human bring you in! Are you ok?' Ares was on the other side in another shelve of cages, he'd ask me questions and i'd just slowly turn my head and look at him, my pelt was sore and burnt… i was burnt.

'Fai…? A-are you ok?' he'd sigh and rub his head. 'Your really burnt!'

By the time ares finished his sentence the human came back and picked me up with the gloves again and shed bring me into another room which wasn't the same as last time. The human came close with something in her hands and i decided to not give up and try to push the hand away but i was too weak and my hands slipped right off of the humans so they were able to put the thing on my face… my eyes started to close and i'd fall asleep and was unable to wake myself up!

I woke up once again in agony, my body was sore and i was wrapped in bandages, i was in a different room than last time, it was big and nothing like a cage, it had hay on the floor with a hidey hole and there was a small pond in the ground and a food bowl at the side, i looked at the walls and i realized i was in a huge box! As i looked up my eyes started to burn as i looked straight into a red light. I tried to get up but fell, i attempted to again and it took a while before i actually got up. I sniffed around at the ground, the walls, everywhere! Nothing smelt like me and i felt uncomfortable! I decided to ignore it and i headed over to the food bowl witch was empty…

'Awe you poor thing!' said a blond human as she opened the door to the box, i looked past her and to the outside, there was a bunch of trees, a forest? I was now eager to get out.

'Ares' i'd call thinking he'd be there with me.

"Awe so cute!" said the human as i looked around for Ares.

'Ares? Where are you? This isn't funny come out!' i looked around for him everywhere i could but i couldn't find him. The humans had took him from me! I went and lay down in a pile of hay on the floor. 'If ares isn't here i'm not doing anything!' i'd mumble to myself as i flopped onto the hay. I later on fell asleep again my skin still sore and sleep being the only way to get rid of pain i wanted as much of it as possible!


End file.
